channel_v_indiafandomcom-20200214-history
Humse Hai Liife
Humse Hai Liife is an Indian soap opera aimed at a young audience, which aired onChannel V India. The show premiered on September 5, 2011 and ended on November 30, 2012. The narrative of the show followed a young girl named Sia Dhillon as she struggled with life and friends while pursuing her dream of becoming a boxer. The story is also about Sia's relationship with the characters of Raghav, Arjun, Kabir and others at the Elite school. It ran for 260 episodes, 4 days a week from Monday to Thursday at 7.30pm, from Sep 5, 2011 to Nov 30,2012. Re-runs of this show are coming from 20th May 2013. Plot Sia Dhillon— She struggled a lot with her life at Adarsh Colony,a place known for its lower-middle-class families as well as for small time thieves like Rangeela, who sell the stolen products at cheaper rates, but she was focused on her dream of becoming a boxer. She slapped her old school's principal when she found that prize money she had won by winning the boxing championship for her school would not be used for development of her career in boxing but would be used by principal for his personal purposes. The news of a brave girl slapping her principal, comes in newspapers and comes to notice of Principal Shenoy of Elite school. Elite School is an institution cum hostel where the children of rich and famous study and its alumni consists for many achievers. Coach Karamveer of Elite School was of the opinion that though Elite was the best school in the country, it was lagging behind in sports for past few years and suggests to Principal Shenoy that students from lower background be allowed to enter Elite school by scholarship programs and Shenoy approves of this plan. But rich students of Elite like Vishal Solanki, Saloni, Boney and others protest and make plans to disallow entry of Elite students but certain other rich kids - Ragahv, Arjun want to welcome the poor kids coming into Elite via scholarship program with open arms. Karanveer decides to visit Adarsh colony to personally deliver the admission form of 'Elite school via scholarship program' to Sia and at the same time Ragahv, a student of Elite, hides himself in the vehicle in which Karanveer travels, as he too wants to visit Adarsh Colony to get a movie downloading software for Elite school students from Rangila. In this visit, circumstances make way for the very first encounter as strangers between Raghav and Sia. After performing in the talent contest conducted by Elite school, Sia gets admission in Elite School with a boxing scholarship. She meets the heart throb of Elite - Raghav Oberoi on her first day at Elite where Raghav disguises himself as Rajiv Shukla, a nerd. Her life is made very tough in Elite due to evil plans made by wicked minds of Vishal and Saloni. Sia has lots of fights with Raghav as he plays pranks on her from her first day till her mid-term exams in 11th standard begins. Though Raghav cares for Sia right from the start, as she is a simpleton, he does not consider her to be fit enough to be his girlfriend but gradually their friendship grows during the period before and after their 11th mid-term exams. After struggling a lot in Elite she makes good friends like Arjun, Gurpreet, Akash, Amber, Sama, Tanya. Sia in particular begins to consider Arjun as her best friend. Arjun guides Sia in her study plans and also gives her timely advice whenever Sia finds it tough being in Elite and boosts her confidence when she becomes sad. Arjun develops fondness for Sia gradually, but does not plan to disclose to Sia directly and decides that after their 11th standard mid-term exams he may disclose to Sia with help of Raghav. Meanwhile, Sia falls in love with Raghav, after Raghav had protected her from goons in a jungle, but she does not want to express it as she is of the opinion that Ragahv and Saloni are a couple and that she had come to Elite only for fulfilling her boxing dreams and falling in love is a bad thing and not meant for her. Arjun starts being possessive about Sia but Arjun realizes that he only has a crush on Sia and that Raghav and Sia both love each other but are shy to disclose it to each other. Knowing that Raghv-Sia both are actually in love with each other, Arjun hatches a plan to make them come closer and openly declare their love for each other. After Raghav left Elite, Sia was shattered. Arjun promises his best buddy Raghav that he will take care of Sia after Raghav leaves Elite. But then Sia met Kabir, whom she initially disliked. Kabir has taken admission in Elite during the 11th mid-semester with the motive to meet his long-lost father Karanveer.Kabir first meets Sia, the evening when Sia returns after dropping Raghav at railway station. Since Kabir saw her crying that day, he keeps irritating Sia saying "So your boy-friend dumped you." He keeps fighting with Sia. He is one of the richest person in India. He was initially jealous of Sia because she grabs all attention of Karanvir. Kabir makes plans to make Sia fall in the eyes of Karanveer and also tries to be an obedient boxer-student of Karanveer. Sia soon gets qualified for the Delhi Boxing Championship. After Kabir attempts to separate Sia from her close friends in Elite succeed, he realizes that Sia trusts him a lot and regrets his mistakes and says sorry to Sia. Aliyah a new exchange student and daughter of Principle is the best friend of Kabir and they are childhood friends. She has come to Elite for a project on 'Women In Men's World' and Sia as her case study. Aliyah is Kabir's childhood friend. Then Arjun has started liking her but is very shy to disclose this to Aliah directly. Arjun and Kabir initially disliked each other and considered each other to be BDF - Best Dushmans Forever but have later understand that they both care for Sia as friends. Gradually Kabir becomes very caring towards Sia and also becomes friends with Arjun. Then Kabir starts liking Sia but is aware of the Ragahv - Sia love story which happened before he entered Elite and tells Sia that he has not come to take place of Raghav in her life. He is slowly and gradually falling in love with Sia but realises that Sias dream man will remain Ragahv only and drops idea of proposing her. But both Arjun and Aliah realise that Kabir is indeed very caring towards Sia and feel that Kabir must disclose his feelings for Sia. But Kabir choses not to disturb his friendship with Sia and wants to continue to help Sia smile in her life. Instead Kabir encourages Arjun to find innovative ways to propose Aliah. Meanwhile Gauti is accused of stealing accessories like mobile, cameras and laptop by a plan of Saloni, due to which Board decides to nullify the scholarship awarded to poor students - Sia, Gauti, Pooja, Gurmeet and asks them to leave the school. Arjun, Akash, Amber, Vishal and Kabir then on advice of Ronnie Kapoor, protest before the principal to not to dismiss these students and later Arjun convinces Mr. Shenoy to convince Board to permit these students to continue in Elite. Alia being tired of waiting for Arjun to propose to her, decides to herself bend down by knees and proposes Arjun. Now Kabir advices Sia to keep thinking positively and asks her make a wish in her mind without disclosing him. Sia says she is happy with her life now as all her problems have got solved but the only one wish she has cannot be fulfilled by Kabir. Sia then gets the biggest surprise of her life when the next day she finds Ragahv in the decorated Gym. Later she learns that Ragahv and Kabir were in touch for past 1 month and it was Kabir who asked Ragahv to come back to Elite. Raghav studying Kabir's body language understands that even Kabir had fallen in love with Sia and this was the reason he always wanted to make Sia happy. He wisphers in Kabir's ears -"I understand dude." Raghav-Sia and Arjun-Alia, Pooja-Vishal, Rangeela-Saloni and Gurmeet-Sama then become a couple for lifetime. Characters *Abigail Jain as Sia Dhillon—Female lead. A Middle class girl at Adarsh Colony.she was focused on her dream of becoming a boxer. *Himansh kohli as Raghav Oberoi—Male lead. He is Handsome and cool. He was the boxing champion of elite, Arjun's best friend and roommate. He used to call Sia as Pushpa. His best friend and room mate is Arjun who is more than a brother to him as he feels that his family doesn't show affection and care towards him. He is a prankster and plays loads of pranks on Sia which upsets her but later on they become good friends and he even helps Sia when she is trapped in difficult situations a number of times. He is Sia's love interest. Raghav leaves Elite as his mother has cancer after mid-term exams in 11th class but before leaving he confesses his love to Sia. Raghav then returns after Kabir's persuasion and surprises Sia in the end of the show. He promises he will never leave Sia for the lifetime and with that the show ends. *Yuvraj Thakur as Arjun Thakur (Juno)—Male lead. He was the headboy of Elite in 11th Standard and is Sia and Raghav's best friend. He initially felt he loves Sia but realises he only had a crush on her. Arjun is the only person to bring Ragahv and Sia together and makes them realise that they love each other. He takes care of Sia after Ragahv leaves Elite. After Kabir enters, he initially dislikes Kabir but later realises that Kabir loves Sia and encourages Kabir to express his feelings to Sia. He likes Aaliyah but is shy to confess his feelings to her.Only after Aaliyah gives him a shock by leaving Elite without speaking to him he builds up the courage to declare he misses her. *Varun Kapoor as Kabir Lazarus—Male lead. He has been living with his maternal grandfather since childhood. Disclosed that Kabir's parents had separated when he was just 1 year old and his mother has died. Comes to Elite when he is a 19-year-old to settle scores with his father - Karmveer, coach of Sia. Child-hood friend of Aliah. Everyone loathes him in 11th, especially Arjun, as he keeps fighting with Sia. He is Arjun's new roommate. Saloni tries to seduce him with her charm. He loves Sia but does not disclose this to Sia. Becomes friends with Arjun and others before class 11th ends. Ensures Sia is problem-free and tries to see to it that Sia feels happy. In the end, he gets in touch with Raghav and forces Ragahv to come back, without disclosing to anyone in Elite so that Sia gets to be 100% happy. *Sheena Bajaj as Aliyah Shenoy—Female lead. Aliyah is pretty, confident, a go- getter and someone capable of making friends with everybody. She is highly energetic and enjoys socializing with people. She is an exchange student at Elite. Aliyah is the principal's daughter. She likes Arjun. She has come to Elite for a project. Aliyah is Kabir's childhood friend.She exceeds the time limit of her stay in Elite due to getting involved with Sia's day today problems and also because she has fallen in love with Arjun. Before leaving Elite she ensures that Principal Shenoy does not remove scholarship staudents of Elite and gives surprise to Arjun - when after learning that Shenoy has reverted his decision of dismissing scholarship students from ELite, she declares to Shenoy that she has an incomplete work in Elite - comes when Arjun is sulking that he could not disclose his love for Aaliyah and Aaliyah at this juncture proposes to Arjun. *Rohan Shah as Gautam "Gauti" Dhillon—Sia's younger brother Gauti is an IT geek. He wants to become rich and famous. He can't see Sia struggling all the time and can do anything to make her happy. He loves his sister a lot. He gets admission in Elite in 9th standard after catching Vishal and Bonny hacking the question papers. Even though being warned by Miloni and Sia herself about Vishal's bad intentions, he is most of the time with Vishal and Bonny. He has a huge crush over Miloni from the first moment he saw her. Gautam is always misled by Vishal such a way that it causes hurdle in Sia's life but soon Gauti understands Vishal is hell-bent in destroying Sia's journey in Elite. But soon Gauti understands Vishal is hell-bent in destroying Sia's journey in Elite. His crush Miloni makes him realise that Vishal is not a nice person. After he enters his 10th standard he dis-respects Sia due to her involvement in drug scandal and starts stealing cameras and mobiles from other students especially Vishal's. *Amit Sareen/Ankur Nayyar as Coach Karanveer—Raaghav calls him 'Bulldog'. Sia's father is connected to Karanveer's past as Sia's father was Karamveer's mentor. Coach Karanver is concerned for Sia and doesn't want Sia to hang-out with Raaghav, to prevent her from getting distracted from her goal. He is Kabir's father and had left his wife to pursue his boxing dreams. But while he is in Elite starts liking Miss Sen though never expresses openly to her. *Heli Daruwala as Saloni Singhal—She is the president of the Kool Kats Klub (K3). She supports Vishal in his evil plans to throw Sia out of Elite school. Raaghav broke-up with Saloni. She starts seeing Vishal because her dad is having loss in his business and she wants somebody to carry out her expenses. Soon Vishal breaks-up with Saloni. *Rupesh Kataria as Vishal Kapoor—He always takes advantage of Sia's brother Gauti's computer skills and devises startegu to oust Sia from Elite. After Saloni's break-up with Raaghav, Vishal grabbed Saloni. After Kabir's entry, Vishal is unhappy with the way Saloni is trying to get close to him. Soon, Vishal comes to know that Kabir is very rich and tries to befriend him but is not successful. He in 12th class, starts realizing that Saloni is interested in only his gifts and money and ponders whether Pooja is his true love. Other Characters *Sunayana Fozdar as Shona Sen—She is the English teacher as well as the student counsellor at Elite. She is a very sweet person and always tries to solve problems. She is in love with Karamveer. *Karan Arora as Gurmeet Iyer—Gurmeet is also a scholarship student at Elite.He is a very shy and studious person. He is very sincere, hard working and a science nerd. During the date night, he was Samma's date and loves her. *Aditti Chopra as Samaa Kapoor—She is a very sweet rich girl. Like other girls from the "Kool Kats Klub" she does not follow Saloni's orders. During date night, Gurmeet was her date and now she is in love with Gurmeet. She is also a good friend of Sia and always helps her when she need it. She always wears a cool cap and is not as girly as the other Elite girls. She has her own way of life and is good buddy of Raghav. She also helps Sia in all tough times. *Dimple Chawla as Tanya Malhotra (Tan)—She is a student from Elite. She is a good friend of Saloni. During date night she was Ambar and Akash's date. Presently she is in a relationship with Ambar-Akash. She sometimes stands with Saloni and be her friend and at other times she becomes a spy and spies Saloni. She left Saloni's company knowing her wrong intentions for Sia. She leaves Elite after her 11th standard. *Anurag Sharma and Syed Shabahat Ali as Ambar and Akash—also known as "Wadda bro" and "Nikka bro" are the two jokers of Elite. These two are twin brothers and are inseparable. They always stick together and when anything happens in Elite they act like reporters and collect news from every student. They help Raghav in all his pranks. They initially were afraid of Sia because they think that Sia will punch them. In 11th they both fall in love with a girl named Tanya. They are good friends of Arjun and Raghav and later become good friends of Sia and Kabir as well. *Vishakha Dugarh as Pooja Gupta—Pooja has come to Elite on Dramatics scholarship.She is Sia's roommate and friend since beginning of 11th standard. She always lives in her dream world. She always ends up in making fun of herself. She likes Vishal and was his date at the date night. Vishal tries to exploit her weakness and uses her to get back to the gareebs to show their real place in the world. Sia thinks Pooja exposes herself vulnerably to people and that is the reason she gets taken advantage of. But Pooja is gullible and her biggest weakness is Elite boys and her desire to become a part of the cool and happening crowd of Elite. She wants to be like Saloni and is also a member of the Kool Kats Klub(K3). Vishal asks her to ensure that Sia has trouble in giving her 1st mid-term exam in 11th. As a result her friendship with Sia gets destroyed after this incident. She is madly in love with Vishal but in 12th standard picnic she comes to know his reality when he misbehaves with her and again becomes friends with Sia and Kabir. But in the 12 th standard things change for the better and Vishal realises Pooja is his true love and comes back to her. Pooja is then selected for films when Vishal sends her audio clipping of enacting a scene to his dad Ronnie Kapoor. *Bharati Kumar as Miloni Singhal—Miloni is Saloni's sister but totally opposite to her. She is Gautam's classmate. She is smart and an intelligent girl. All the boys in her class admire her. She thinks that boys consider themselves to be smart when they are actually not. She is gauti's good friend, the only boy which she finds who is worth for her friendship. She also warns Gauti about Vishal and is concerned for him. She reports each and every movement of Gautam to Sia who is worried about him. She was also a good friend of Raghav when he was in Elite.She leaves after completing her 9th standard. *Vivek Pathak as Bonny—He is Vishal's sidekick. Even though,Vishal gives him no special consideration to him, he obeys whatever cheap thing he ask him to get done. He is like a 'stupid boy' throughout the story,who can't take a decision of his own. He is Gautam's and Miloni's classmate and he is the reason why Vishal is always updated about Gautam. He has a huge crush on Saloni's sister Miloni, which she isn't concerned about and dislikes the fact that Miloni likes to in Gauti's company. *Puneet Tejwani as Keshav, Cafe Manager—Sia's cafe manager misunderstands Raghav to be Sia's boyfriend. Raghav and the manager are good friends. Raghav convinced him to become his father for the PTA meeting. * 312415312415091013033954big2.jpg 613879613879091013033915big.jpg